


Human Warrior Cats Book of Ships

by BeingQueerIsBetterInTheShower



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Breaking the Warrior Code (Warriors), F/F, F/M, Human Warrior Cats (Warriors), M/M, damn whitestorm u gay, darkstripe is a confused gay, fuck the warrior code, mlm, possibly nsfw, some gay shit, talltail is tall, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeingQueerIsBetterInTheShower/pseuds/BeingQueerIsBetterInTheShower
Summary: Gay cats....but human. Straight cats....but human. Cats....but human. Literally, that's the entire work.
Relationships: Alderheart/Puddleshine (Warriors), Barley/Ravenpaw (Warriors), Bluefur/Oakheart (Warriors), Brambleclaw/Squirrelflight (Warriors), Darkstripe/Tigerclaw (Warriors), Fallen Leaves/Hollyleaf (Warriors), Firestar/Graystripe (Warriors), Firestar/Sandstorm (Warriors), Jake/Talltail (Warriors), Jayfeather/Kestrelflight (Warriors), Leafpool/Mothwing (Warriors), Lionheart/Whitestorm (Warriors), Longtail/Mousefur (Warriors), Raggedpelt/Yellowfang (Warriors), Snowfur/Thistleclaw (Warriors)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Human Warrior Cats Book of Ships

It was yet another freezing night in leaf-bare, possibly one of the worst times of year in Darkstripe's opinion. The cold was horrible, far more horrible than any battle wound...well actually not that horrible, that was a bit of an overreaction. Darkstripe felt himself unable to fall asleep despite how tired he was. He let out an annoyed sigh as he turned over onto his back, running a hand through his dark gray, almost black, hair. He glanced to the sleeping figure in the bed on the other side of the room and shook his head. 

"How can he sleep in this cold?" Darkstripe thought out loud in a whisper.

"Because 'm not." The other man spoke.

"Tigerclaw, did I wake you?" Darkstripe jumped, not expecting Tigerclaw to be awake.

"For once, no." Tigerclaw, the much larger man with thick, brown hair, rolled over to face Darkstripe, his amber eyes sparked with the same annoyance as Darkstripe's.

"Honest to Starclan, does anyone sleep in this weather?" Darkstripe moved an arm behind his head, looking up at the ceiling to avoid Tigerclaw's gaze. It wasn't like Darkstripe was afraid of him or anything, that'd be ridiculous, Tigerclaw was one of his closest friends after all. Tigerclaw was silent for a few moments, and just when Darkstripe began to think he fell asleep, he piped back up.

"I bet that kittypet is freezing his ass off." Tigerclaw mumbled, the suddenness and seriousness of the comment catching Darkstripe off guard and sending him into a fit of laughter.

"Oh fuck, picturing it is amazing!" Darkstripe snorted.

"I bet he'll be running back to his twolegs by dawn." Tigerclaw smirked.

"It's like I said, we need people who are wild born, not any soft mouths who can't hunt to save their lives." Pointed out Darkstripe, who squirmed mentally at Tigerclaw's smirk.

"Exactly!" Tigerclaw huffed. "Bluestar just doesn't realize that." He crossed his arms.

"Agreed. Thunderclan would be so much better if we had you as our leader instead of her." Darkstripe sat up, propping himself up on one arm.

"You think so?" Tigerclaw clearly had his interest peeked.

"I do, Tigerstar." Darkstripe let out a proud "humph".

"It does have a nice ring to it, I suppose." Tigerclaw narrowed his eyes and put one of his knuckles to his his lips.

"It does, doesn't it?" Darkstripe felt a flurry of emotions build up inside him, emotions he never felt before, it was a strange feeling, but it felt nice in a way.

"Well, I'm on the dawn patrol, so I personally have to try and sleep." Tigerclaw nodded to Darkstripe before rolling back over.

"Goodnight, Tigerclaw." Darkstripe yawned, finally feeling exhaustion take over as he too, attempted to sleep.

It was quite a while after dawn when Darkstripe had woken up, he had managed to get a little bit of sleep, but still not a lot sadly. Darkstripe sat up, his hair falling into his face, and looked over. Just like he expected, Tigerclaw was gone. Darkstripe smiled to himself as he got dressed, not forgetting his jacket of course, even though the morning was a lot more warmer than the nights. Opening the door, he stepped out, shutting it behind him. Darkstripe flinched ever so slightly at the cold and glanced around the camp for any sign of Tigerclaw. Sure enough, Darkstripe soon caught sight of the taller figure of Tigerclaw, scolding his much shorter apprentice, Ravenpaw. He waited for Tigerclaw to get done scolding the teenager before heading over, putting a hand on Tigerclaw's shoulder.

"So you didn't die in your sleep then? I was worried I'd have to go get Spottedleaf." Tigerclaw glanced over.

"I made you worried?" Darkstripe smirked with a slight chuckle.

"That's not what I meant." Tigerclaw huffed, turning away from Darkstripe.

"Mhm.~ Sure, I believe you." Darkstripe snickered at Tigerclaw's slight embarrassment.

"Shut it." Tigerclaw snapped.

"Make me." Darkstripe shrugged, his smirk growing into a large grin.

"Trust me, I'll make you." Tigerclaw got into Darkstripe's face, so close that Darkstripe could feel Tigerclaw's breath against his cheek. Tigerclaw moved back, and stormed off, leaving Darkstripe in slight surprise.

"What was that about?" Longtail, Darkstripe's prior apprentice, a tall and lanky young man with long, golden brown hair that he had pulled back, spoke from behind Darkstripe.

"It's uh...none of your concern, Longtail." Darkstripe cleared his throat, still watching Tigerclaw.

"Well, alright then?" Longtail looked at him funny before walking off. The same feeling from the previous night returned, leaving Darkstripe in confusion. What was this feeling? Was it anger? Love? No, it couldn't be love. Right? No...Darkstripe isn't gay...is he? But...Tigerclaw was a very attractive man.


End file.
